Jerry Smith (C-137)
Jerry Smith is a supporting character in Rick and Morty. He is Morty's insecure father, who strongly disapproves of Rick's influence over his son. Along with this is his jeopardized marriage to his wife, Beth, whom he finds himself struggling to keep a hold of due to her close relationship with her father. He works at a low-level advertising agency and finds himself in constant unemployment. Personality Jerry always tries to think of the best interest of the family, but his attempt to be the patriarch of the family can often be misguided by his self-centered nature. This causes him a great deal of confliction with Rick, as his father-in-law clearly has no respect for him whatsoever. Jerry can sometimes become misguided by his insecurities. He attempts to ship Rick off to a nursing home in the first episode. In the episode "Anatomy Park", Jerry has difficulty overcoming his uncomfortable feelings about his parents' relationship with Jacob, despite their happiness. Jerry frequently battles with bouts of jealousy, being constantly reminded that his marriage is on rocky terms. He tells Beth that if she ever cheats on him he will "blow his brains out" over their naked bodies. In the episode "Something Ricked This Way Comes", Jerry's insecurities lead to helping Morty on a science project, to which he refuses to concede that Pluto is no longer a planet. This results in him and Morty being abducted to Pluto. Once on Pluto they are greeted by King Flippy Nips and other Plutonians who hail Jerry as a 'confirmation-bias' scientist. Jerry's popularity on Pluto quickly goes to his head, giving him an inflated ego but ultimately he tells them that Pluto is not a planet after being pressured by Morty to save their dwarf planet. Despite Jerry's weaknesses, he has the ability to channel the inner strength to face his fears, such as directly confronting the army of Mr. Meeseeks, fighting off the mutated Cronenbergs, and destroying his and Beth's Mytholog's. Relationships Rick Jerry sees Rick as a horrible influence on his son Morty, and wishes to have Rick moved to a nursing home. Jerry's life is frequently affected by Rick's shenanigans, such as the intelligence enhancer Rick made for Snuffles, the Meeseeks Box, the parallel reality goggles, and Rick's machine that can stop time. Rick makes Jerry feel insecure about his intelligence and his marriage, causing Jerry to overcompensate in his efforts to prove he is better than Rick. However, they may appear to like each other a little deep down as seen by how Rick will still help Jerry out and is sometimes less antagonistic towards him on social occasions. Morty Jerry loves Morty and only wishes for his success, academically and romantically. However, Jerry claims that Morty has some kind of learning disability, and tells Morty that he has to work "twice as hard" in life to keep up. Jerry tries to convince his son that he is just as intelligent as Rick, and urges him to stick to traditions, such as having the father help out with his son's science fair project and giving his son advice about romance, despite the fact that his marriage is failing. Beth Jerry and Beth met in high school and had unprotected sex on prom night, resulting in Summer's conception. Afterwards, the two got married and had Morty. Their relationship is very rocky and strained, due to the fact that both of them missed out on fulfilling their dreams due to poor decision-making when they were younger. Jerry seems to still love Beth quite a lot, and tries hard to keep their marriage together, but finds Rick's frequent insults about their relationship hard to ignore. In "''Rixty Minutes''", Jerry and Beth both get to see an alternate version of themselves in a different reality, and find themselves unsatisfied with their current lives, eventually deciding that splitting up would be inevitable. However, the alternate Jerry and Beth eventually realize that they are miserable without one another, and get together after years apart. Seeing this renews Jerry and Beth's relationship and they opt not to split up. Despite this revelation, the two of them continuously bicker with one another, to the point it got on Rick's nerves and he sent them to an outworld marriage consoling facility in Big Trouble In Little Sanchez. (Rick was also just a few inches short of pressing the "eject" button in his spaceship as they were arguing.) It has also been stated by two different characters that they have "the single worst marriage" seen as the two hate each other and yet, they still cooperate. However, once again, they managed to resolve their differences for the time being and pulled together to survive, including their marriage (until Morty graduates high school). Still, after Jerry's bad decisions in "Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate", he is mostly belittled by Beth throughout the season finale episode. Jerry does not consider Beth's profession as a horse surgeon to be all that big a deal, but tries not to mention it. If Beth were to cheat on him with someone else, Jerry would commit suicide. Summer .]] Jerry and Summer do not interact very much. However, Jerry does care about Summer, and is genuinely happy that she survived the genetic disaster in "Rick Potion No. 9". In "''Lawnmower Dog''", Jerry and Summer spend time together arguing, and watching Snuffles slowly gain sentience. In "Look Who's Purging Now", Jerry tries bonding with her. He attempts to create conversation, only to be nagged away by a moody Summer. Later, he succeeds, and talks to her about how much he enjoyed raising her and is proud to be her father. But was revealed to be a trick to get Summer to loan him money to get his job back at the advertising company, Haas & Milan. Doofus Rick Jerry becomes friends with Doofus Rick in "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind", as Doofus Rick is not as intelligent or sarcastic as the other Ricks. Doofus Rick genuinely enjoys spending time with Jerry, and Jerry even goes as far as to suggest killing his version of Rick so that Doofus Rick could take his place. After Doofus Rick leaves, Jerry is extremely upset. Sleepy Gary In the episode, "Total Rickall", the Smith's house was infested by parasites that imbeded memories into their heads so they can eat, sleep, and multiply in their homes. Sleepy Gary, one of the parasites pretended to be Beth's husband, cheating on her with Jerry. Jerry and Gary were in a secret romantic relationship ever since their "cruise". But Sleepy Gary, and all his memories with the Smith Family turned out to be fake, and the parasite pretending to be Sleepy Gary was killed. Trivia *Jerry majored in Civics in college. *He has an "antique" coin collection that pictures R2-D2 instead of George Washington. He claims that Beth hates him for buying the coins in "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind." *In "Ricksy Business", it is heavily implied that Jerry was sexually assaulted earlier in life. * Jerry is a big Titanic fan, as he goes on a Titanic-themed romantic getaway with Beth in "''Ricksy Business''", and has a picture of the Titanic on his study wall in "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind". * He appears to be left-handed. * Jerry's car is a green 1973 Ford LTD Country Squire station wagon. * It is revealed in, "Total Rickall", that Jerry is a possible bisexual (Jerry's romantic interest in Sleepy Gary could have been fabricated by the parasite) . * In "Mortynight Run", one of the Jerry's whose Rick's never came back wore the same outfit as Jerry in the season 2 finale episode, "The Wedding Squanchers". Gallery Jerry.jpg Jerry (1).jpg Jerry (2).png|Jerry with his first Mr. Meeseeks References Category:Smith Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Jerrys Category:Humans